


i want to go to the store

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, English Grammar Lessons, Established Relationship, F/M, Library Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English is more difficult when you've got distractions. Your boyfriend, Ushijima, is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to go to the store

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! A couple of things before you read:
> 
> \- Regardless of your native language, it is implied in this fic that you're fluent in Japanese (which is what you speak with Ushijima) and English is definitely NOT your first language.
> 
> \- I wrote this because I've been noticing these errors in a lot of fics. They don't bug me _too_ much, but I thought it'd be important to share and teach fellow writers and readers through the power of porn :D 
> 
> \- If you guys want, refer to [this Tumblr post](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com/post/144962450805/tenoko1-evildorito-onewordtest) or [this LitReactor post](https://litreactor.com/columns/talk-it-out-how-to-punctuate-dialogue-in-your-prose) for help on writing dialogue! There are a ton of resources out there to help you all write responsibly!
> 
> \- Just so we're clear, I am DEFINITELY not a perfect writer. I make a ton of grammatical errors in my writing, as well. Hell, there are probably some in this fic. This story isn't so I can shit on other people's writing or put myself on a pedestal. I just wanted to have some fun with presenting the information and I hope you guys have fun reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

You take a deep breath and face the whiteboard again.

It’s a simple sentence with punctuation and capitalization like any other. There are a few mistakes to fix and you want to nail it in one go. Of course, you want to show your boyfriend/tutor that you’ve mastered the complex art of English. However, with the game going on between you two, you fight the urge to purposely play dumb and make him turn up the intensity of the small vibrator buzzing in your panties right now.

The first time you met Ushijima for help with English, you hated him. He was a stuffy, monotonous prick who gave you the most condescending glare whenever you fuck up something as simple as exchanging the word “their” for “there.” You always try to defend yourself and say that English is a convoluted, confusing language, but he always counters and says that Japanese is just as convoluted. Over time and over some common ground on volleyball and the best moisturizers for the face, among other things, you’ve come to realize that he isn’t a prick, after all. In fact, he’s a total cutie—that is, when he’s not banging you mercilessly or trying to teach you English.

Tonight, he decides to combine the two things in which he _isn’t_ cute. You don’t want to turn around again, because you know he’s staring at you with a glare like he totally isn’t turned on by your helplessness, wherein fact he’s definitely got a boner beneath table you’d like to sit on. It beats this little bullet wedged in your panties to make your clit throb. While the steady stimulation gets your panties soaked and has your thighs quivering, you would much rather be out of a study room in the middle of a busy university library, in either your bed or his bed fucking like you don’t have an English exam tomorrow. This game is totally unfair, you think, but it’s for your own good and you don’t want to be bested by Ushijima’s “tutoring.”

_“I want to go to the store.” He said._

There isn’t a damn thing wrong with this sentence, you think. You already fixed the I at the beginning of the sentence so it’s capital and put a period at the end of “said.” What the hell else do you need to do? You roll the marker in your fingers, hoping that if you stare at the sentence long enough, maybe Ushijima will let up—

“I’m giving you ten more seconds before I turn it all the way up,” he suddenly booms. “If you come we’ll be writing a whole paragraph on how to use quotation marks.”

You whine, bringing your knees in to brace for more vibrations to make your pussy ache for release. Reluctantly, you raise your marker up to the board, trying to remember all those rules with using quotation marks and how to use them. You don’t know how many seconds pass, but it’s enough time for you to remember something and erase the capital h in “He” to replace it with a lowercase h.

_“I want to go to the store.” he said._

“Good girl,” Ushijima praises, turning your vibrator back down to a minimum sensitivity. The buzz feels barely there and you sigh, leaning back on the edge of the table and letting Ushijima’s positive words make your body melt. You’d like to come around the table and perhaps send your extensive thanks for being such a good teacher, but you’ll lose miserably at that game. Besides, you have a good idea that you’re still not done with this sentence. It becomes more apparent when you hear Ushijima press a button twice to give twice as many vibrations than two seconds ago. You moan quietly, squeezing the marker in one hand and gripping the table with the other.

“You have one more mistake to fix,” Ushijima says. He doesn’t say anything more so you can concentrate.

Which is stupid, really. You can barely keep your eyes open in the sentence in front of you when you’re clearly becoming more desperate to come.

You stare at the sentence for the umpteenth time, word for word and looking at every letter and punctuation mark. What else do you need to do? The sentence looks perfectly fine to you. How is there another mistake? Why does English have to be so—

Your thinking, if you can call it that, is interrupted when Ushijima turns it up to the second to the highest setting, your clit so swollen and so wet. Shutting your eyes tightly, you squeeze tighter, thighs beginning to shake like leaves and breath beginning to break like glass.

“Don’t you dare come,” he reminds you. “Fix the sentence.”

Forcing your eyes open and doing your best to stand up straight, you go back to looking at the sentence, brain trying to pull out the rules of proper English from the absolute mess the rest of it is. Your focus goes to the period after “store,” the only thing that could probably need fixing because everything else seems correct? Maybe? You curse to yourself and stare at that period. It’s a sentence, right? It should have a period at the end, just like every other sentence. No, there are exceptions...a ton of them...there was one regarding quotation marks and dialogue…

Before Ushijima presses the button on the remote one more time to leave you nearly collapsing on your knees, you reach out quickly to flick the marker over the period and change it to a comma.

_“I want to go to the store,” he said._

You throw the marker aside and curl your fingers around the marker tray at the bottom of the whiteboard. Your breaths are heavy, knees weak and thighs slicker than when you started this exercise. Right on the edge of saying “fuck it,” you can hear the remote drop on the table and a chair drag out on the carpet. Ushijima steps up to you, making you let go of the board so he can wrap one arm around your waist. The other reaches under your skirt and into your panties to press the vibrator harder on your clit, doing your best to not scream and draw attention. Cool, steely eyes look into your own.

“You did so well. Come for me, good girl.”

The words are like magic when you tear your eyes away from him and bury your face into his chest, gripping his shirt and coming while you moan his name. If it weren’t for Ushijima securely holding you up, you would have sunk down on your back and writhed uncontrollably. At least you’re writhing uncontrollably standing up.

As you ruin your panties from all of Ushijima’s doing, he eases up on the vibrator, adjusting it so that it barely touches your clit when you calm down. Once your moans transition to soft little cries, he takes the vibrator out of your panties and lets you go (you don’t let go of him, though). He reaches over to the table and takes the remote to turn it off completely. The small study room is quiet now, save for your slower, more even breaths, and the sound of Ushijima sucking the vibrator clean. You’d love to see that right now, but you also like pressing your face to his chest, holding onto him and bringing yourself back to reality. One hand wanders to the very obvious outline in his jeans after he tucks the vibrator and remote away in his pocket. You look up with wide eyes and a tiny smile when you hear him grunt.

“Want me to take care of you too?” you ask.

Ushijima just _has_ to think about it. It was his idea in the first place to use the vibrator to help you study. What does he expect? To _not_ get hard watching you suffer?

After a few seconds of contemplation, he nods. “On your knees. Be quick.”

He only says that because according to the clock on the wall, your reservation for this room is almost up. You huff a little “yes, sir” before hastily undoing his pants and tugging them down along with his boxers. His cock is already leaking when you get on your knees and take it into your hand, thumbing over the head to spread the precome. He lets out another groan and leans back on the wall, sinking down by a hair so your mouth can reach him. It’s a considerate, endearing gesture to you since he knows he’s so tall.

All you have to do is sharply suck the head of his cock and stroke the rest with a tight fist to get him to come onto your tongue. You do your best to catch every drop so you don’t mess your clothes or the floor. Ushijima gets his hand in your hair to sink you down all the way to the base of his cock so he can at least feel your tongue touch his entire length. You don’t mind it at all, especially when he looks so flushed and gorgeous upon directing your gaze up to his face. Hearing your name as he comes sounds amazing, too.

Once you swallow and lick his cock clean, he and you both clean up and straighten your clothes out, making it look like the two of you weren’t just abusing a study room for educational and (mostly) sexual purposes. After gathering your things and clearing the whiteboard of all English nonsense, Ushijima holds the door for you and holds your hand on the way to the elevator. The two of you are alone again on the way down, so he leans in to kiss your cheek, then your lips.

“I meant what I said,” he says. “You did well.”

“Thanks,” you say, brightening up at his genuine praise. “I’m totally gonna ace that test tomorrow.”

“I have no doubt about it. You’ve been working so hard.”

“It’s all thanks to you, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima smiles and tightens his hand around yours. He always looks and acts so cute when you thank him or show any and all of your love for him. As you both walk out of the library, greeted by a gentle breeze and a changing sky that’ll soon be brushed black, you suddenly remember that you’re out of soap and you don’t want to use your roommate’s weirdly-scented one again when you shower tonight. Staying over at Ushijima’s apartment and using all his bathroom products to smell like him (re: _his_ ) is an appealing option, but knowing yourself, you’ll sleep in and wind up arriving late for your exam. You can’t afford to do that. You can, however, afford to get dinner with Ushijima on top of buying your soap before going back to your dorm.

Your abrupt reminder leaves you unresponsive when Ushijima calls your name once. He says it again, gently tugging your hand.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just…” You stop and keep yourself from bursting into laughter between your words when you tell him, “I want to go to the store.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, feedback and soap from Lush are always appreciated <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)
> 
> Update 8.13.16 - to celebrate Ushijima's birthday, I remixed this fic into an ushioi version, linked below! Don't be confused--I just didn't want to put the distinguishment in the title itself, haha.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i want to go to the store](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762444) by [momothespicy (momothesweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy)




End file.
